


When I Fall in Love

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>флешбеки к достенфорду, фото и chick flick moments</p><p>song!fic at Nat King Cole - When I Fall in Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Fall in Love

  


***

 

— Помнишь, мы жили в том шикарном доме почти месяц? Интересно, что сказал хозяин, когда увидел пустой бар и разгромленный второй этаж?

Костер почти погас. Дин по праву старшего первый забрался в спальный мешок и уже засыпал. Сэм без возражений остался дежурить до рассвета.

Эта ночь навевала воспоминания. Абсолютно черная и безлунная, она манила своей пустотой, буквально умоляла заполнить ее. Сэм любил такие ночи, они давали простор для мыслей, позволяли навести порядок в голове.

Дин приоткрыл глаз и пробормотал:

— Мне глубоко все равно, чего он там подумал. Надеюсь, этого ублюдка прирезали в тюряге.

Сэм молча удивился. Он думал, что после того, как они укокошили оборотня-сыночка, Дин не интересовался судьбой папаши — большого любителя натравливать сына на конкурентов и неугодных ему людей. Сэм интересовался — заглядывал в библиотеки, следил за судебным процессом и искренне порадовался приговору.

Они жили в загородном доме почти месяц, ожидая полнолуния. Там никто не появлялся, кроме сторожа, которому они представились друзьями сына. Сторож не удивился ни капли, поверил и ждал вместе с ними приезда непутевого отпрыска. И он единственный искренне плакал над телом парня.

Но то лето запомнилось Сэму не поэтому…

Он лег на спину, головой к голове Дина и уставился на небо. Звезды без луны хамовато поблескивали и подмигивали ему из черной бездны.

Он запомнил то лето из-за бассейна, из-за влажных бликов на облицовочной плитке и теле Дина.

 

Дорвавшись до воды, Дин плавал каждый день — утром, днем и даже ночью, если духота не давала уснуть.

Они тогда еще не ругались между собой, у них, заполненных по самые уши гормонами, был объект для протеста и обвинений — отец. Ни Сэм, ни Дин принципиально не стриглись коротко, носили банданы с черепами и цветные шнурки в кроссовках и только учились убивать и скрывать свои чувства.

Они прикупили подержанные костюмы, которые висели на их нескладных, едва начавших обрастать мышцами фигурах как мешки. Сэму предсказуемо оказались коротки штанины, Дин едва втиснул плечи в пиджак, свободно болтающийся вокруг талии. Они наклепали различных удостоверений, несколько так и осталось валяться в коробке, хотя оба Винчестера уже давно не были похожи на тех парней, нагло представляющихся ошалевшим потерпевшим агентами ФБР, лесничества или береговой охраны.

Сэм помнил, как усаживался на край бассейна и наблюдал, как Дин плывет от бортика к бортику. Жара вплавляла его в шершавую плитку, но Сэм ждал, пока Дин подплывет и, сильно дернув за ноги, отправит его на дно.

После сидения на солнце вода казалась ледяной, но он не сопротивлялся — падал, распластывался под Дином, обхватывал его за шею или за талию и смотрел на сжатые под водой губы и расплывающийся ореол длинных волос. Дин отталкивал его, они выныривали, Дин отжимал свою гриву, отфыркивался и тянул:

— Сэмми, так неинтересно.

Сэм стоял в бассейне и не шевелился — сдавленный со всех сторон водой, он смаргивал текущие с волос струйки и кусал губы. А ночью ворочался, ждал плеска в бассейне, чтобы тихой тенью пробраться между белых легких занавесок на балкон и смотреть на изломанную длинную тень в подсвеченной голубой воде.

Во рту закипала слюна, он раздвигал широко ноги, не снимая трусов даже не дрочил – просто сжимал член, сгорая от стыда. Кончал, сворачиваясь на прохладном камне балкона, и уползая к себе, ловил последний момент — как широкоплечая темная фигура встает во весь рост на голубом переливающимся фоне. Острые локти поднятых рук, мягкие линии плеч, тонкая талия, широко расставленные ноги, пальцы в мокрых прилипших к щекам и шее прядях — Сэм уносил это с собой в комнату и, раздевшись догола, стиснув зубами полотенце, дрочил медленно, намеренно останавливаясь перед оргазмом и начиная снова.

Его ладони украдкой, братскими касаниями запомнили мягкие пряди волос Дина, а потом уже много позже запоминали упрямый ежик армейской стрижки. Дин иногда отталкивал его руки от головы, вздергивал вверх, стискивая запястья, замирал в нем и просил:

— Хватит уже.

Зачем просить — Сэм сначала не понимал. После, когда Дин, распластываясь на нем, отпускал его и сам вкладывал свои запястья в его ладони, догадался.

Сэм сжимал его руки изо всех сил и удерживал на себе, пока Дин, хватая ртом воздух, вздрагивал с каждым выплеском спермы. Сэм кончал следом, словно нырял на дно, и черная ночь рисовала вокруг головы Дина плывущий ореол…

 

— С чего это ты вспомнил, Сэмми?

Вопрос прозвучал насмешливо, но Сэм услышал хорошо запрятанную нотку любопытства.

Старая развалюха протряслась мимо по шоссе. Сэм, пряча слова в шум двигателя, ответил:

— Я влюбился в тебя тогда.

Развалюха скрылась за поворотом, вновь стали слышны ночные шорохи и по-птичьему отчаянные далекие вскрики. Дин еще несколько секунд не шевелился, а потом придвинулся и ткнулся носом в щеку и губами в висок.


End file.
